


Steady

by Panchy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panchy/pseuds/Panchy
Summary: Takumi becomes the first of the new Summoner's heroes.





	Steady

_Steady...that’s it…_

The boar snuffled and prodded at the ground, blissfully unaware of the arrow trained at its heart. A few meters away, Takumi waited. One more moment and the kill was as good as his. The archer held his breath, allowing his hands to still.

A blinding flash. Takumi recoiled, accidentally sending the arrow into the trees. Though he couldn’t see, the alarmed squeal and subsequent breaking of branches told him the boar was long gone. Three hours of tracking - wasted. He cursed himself as he rubbed his eyes.

“Your left, man, your _left!”_

The sudden yell jolted him from his self-pity. Before he realized what he was doing, he whipped around and sunk an arrow into the chest of a charging lancer. The soldier fell to the ground and shuddered. Dead. A pained grunt drew his attention to his right, where a red-haired woman had caught another soldier in the side with an axe. He nearly aimed at her, too, but a grin and an oddly familiar wink convinced him to switch his focus to another warrior.

The two of them soon cleared the area of enemies. Now out of the haze of battle, Takumi could see clearly that the forest was long gone. Instead, he was standing in the middle of ruins that looked unlike any he’d seen in Hoshido. He turned to the woman to speak, but the question on his tongue turned into a yelp as a gloved hand clapped his shoulder. He spun to face the culprit, reaching for his bow.

“That was incredible!” They were shorter, about his age, and looking at him in absolute wonder. They were dressed strangely as well - definitely not Hoshidan or Nohrian. “I thought we were screwed, really, and I didn’t expect a gun this fancy looking to actually be functional, and certainly not like that, but...wait, are you _Takumi?!”_

Takumi wasn’t sure where to even begin with that. “Uh...yeah, that’s me. What’s going on? Where are we?”

“Oh, I have no idea!” they said brightly. “I just got here too.”

Thankfully, Anna stepped in and explained everything - the war with Embla, the nature of their world, the concept of bringing heroes from other worlds to aid them. Takumi took it all in, hanging on every word.

“So...I’m considered a hero?” he asked skeptically. Surely, there were better candidates. He wasn’t nearly as strong as Ryoma, as fearless as Hinoka, as well-liked as Corrin. Now that he thought about it, they could already be here. “Who else have you summoned?”

“You’re the first!” Anna winked. “I hope you’ll stay, though. We could really use your skills!”

“Huh.” Out of all the heroes in all the worlds that could have been summoned, the Divine Weapon chose _him._ That’s not bad for a guy’s confidence. “All right. I’ll help.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many drabbles I wrote nearly a year ago that I accidentally left to rot in Google Docs after switching to using Evernote. Luckily, I like organizing my files at 1AM and rediscovered them! I'm going to try to polish them up a bit and start moving them to ao3. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
